Mas que amigos
by NatYChips
Summary: Por alguna de esas cosas de la vida, termine borracha en la fiesta de mi odioso vecino, Peeta. pero eso no era lo peor, sino que desperté con el. si, lo se… tuve sexo y no me acuerdo como ni porque. Pero se pone peor, porque al parecer a Peeta le gustó, y quería mas. no se como, creo que porque no dejaba de insistirme…acepte. ¿les digo lo peor de todo esto? Me gustó, y mucho.


**Nat: holaaaa! aqui les traemos un nuevo proyectito, otra adaptacion para este hermoso fandom ^.^**

**chips: hola soy un encanto ! y no se me ocurre q escribir , dejen sus reviews y esperemos q en la proxima actualizacion sepa q poner aqui. Besos**

**Nat: ignoren el egocentrico comentario de mi amiga y disfruten!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia original a la pagina de Facebook Novelas HOT de Big Time Rush & tu (no somos rushers ni nada por el estilo pero escriben buenas novelas en esa pagina jajaja)**

**sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

Personajes de este fic

Katniss: una chica de 17 años, que vive en LA en una enorme casa con su padre, su madrastra Alma Coin, y sus hermanastros Glimmer y Finnick y su madre murió cuando tenía 8 años.

Peeta: el chico mas popular y deseado por las chicas de toda la escuela. Vive al lado de Katniss, se conocen desde pequeños, pero nunca se han llevado bien. Es el mejor amigo de Finnick, y el padre de katniss con los padres de Peeta se conocen hace años.

Glimmer: tu hermanastra con la que no te llevas para nada bien. Es la mejor amiga de Delly.

Delly: es la bruja mala del colegio, jefa de porristas y la enemiga mortal de Katniss. Es la mas popular y envidiada por ser la novia de Peeta.

Alma: la madrastra de Katniss que le gusta hacerle la vida imposible. Es muchos años menor que su padre, y según algunas personas, solo se caso por dinero.

Finnick: el hermanastro de Katniss que siempre esta con ella cuando lo necesita. Es todo lo contrario a Glimmer. Y es el mejor amigo de Peeta.

Johanna: es la media hermana de Katniss a la que ama y adora. tiene 23 años, y vive en Canadà. Casi nunca la ve, pero siempre se mantienen en contacto. Ella y su padre no se llevan muy bien, por alguna extraña razón.

CAPITULO#1

POV Katniss:

- y… ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?- dijo Coin tratando de romper el enorme silencio que siempre había en la cena

- bien – respondimos los tres sin ánimos y sin mirarnos a la cara

- me encanta ese animo chicos…- dijo papá sarcástico – y… ¿Qué tal si les doy dinero y mañana van de compras chicas?- dijo papá tratando de hacernos sonreír o que nos llevamos bien pero yo nunca saldré con Glimmer de compras, no la soporto, y ella tampoco a mi. Me encanta ir de compras pero nunca con esa bruja.

- yo nunca saldré con - me apuntó con el dedo y me miró con asco - ESO de compras

- vamos chicas, se que ustedes serian muy buenas amigas si se conocieran, serian inseparables – dijo Coin pero yo ni muerta me hago amiga de esa cosa llamada "Glimmer", ni por el dinero que nos de papá para ir de compras

- yo tampoco quiero salir con esa antipática y presumida – dije tranquilamente sin mirar a esa cínica

- ustedes son tan inmaduras, si siguen así las dos se Irán a su habitación en este instante – dijo molesto papá e hizo una pequeña pausa - Katniss te llevas muy bien con Finnick, ¿por que con Glimmer no?

- por que el es amable, no trata de hacerme la vida imposible, no me molesta, ni se junta con la mas insoportable chica que he conocido aparte de ella – dije mirando a Glimmer y pude ver como me miraba con odio

- ¡No seas cínica! – dijo Glimmer y se paro hecha un ogro de la silla y le pegó con su puño a la mesa - ¡solo estas celosa! ¡eres insoportable!

- Bitch!- le grite parándome también de mi silla

- ¡Ya basta!- grito papá y creo que se escucho en toda la casa – si esto no termina AHORA las dos se irán a sui habitación y se quedaran ahí castigadas hasta que cumplan 18 años – dijo amenazante papa y Glimmer, Finnick, Coin y yo lo miramos atentamente y sorprendidos ante su reacción. Nunca lo vi tan enojado

- esta bien…- dijimos ambas, algo molestas y nos volvimos a sentar.

- emmm… bueno, ya que Katniss y Glimmer no quieren el dinero…- dijo Finnick sonriendo. Coin le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

- tienes razón Finnick, te daré el dinero a ti después ¿ok? – dijo calmándose. Voy a comer un poco mas, pero se me quito toda el hambre, tengo sueño, y ganas de pensar.

- gracias- dijo Finnick sonriente.

- ya no tengo hambre – dije después y me fui a mi habitación y me encerré y me recosté en mi cama.

Me llamo Katniss, tengo 17 años, (hace poco los cumplí) y vivo en una enorme casa con mi papá, Coin la esposa de papá, su odiosa hija Glimmer y su otro hijo Finnick. Mamá hace años murió de cáncer, mas o menos cuando yo tenía ocho años. Aún no supero la perdida, y hasta el día de hoy la necesito. También tengo una media hermana. Ella se llama Johanna, es 6 años mayor que yo, y somos hermanas de otra madre. Papa cuando tenia como 22 años salía con la mama de Johanna, y quedo embarazada (no estaban casados y Johanna no fue planeada). Pero igual la amo, y somos muy unidas, aunque casi nunca la veo por que ella vive y estudia en Canadá. Habla mas conmigo que con papa. Por alguna razón papa no se lleva "muy bien" con Johanna .Cuando tenía 14 años papá se volvió a casar, con Coin. Ella no me agrada, la encuentro plástica, y falsa. También por que ella cree que le hago imposible la vida a su querida hija Glimmer. Glimmer y Finnick son mellizos, pero son como el agua y el aceite. No se llevan muy bien. También tienen 17 años, y vamos a la misma escuela. Ellos son mis hermanastros. Cuando se mudaron aquí, Glimmer se veía muy tímida y amigable los primeros meses, pero luego se empezó a juntar con mi enemiga de toda la vida, Delly. Creo que odio un poco mas a Delly que a Glimmer. Glimmer es la "sombra" de Delly junto con otra chica llamada Clove. Delly es la reina de la escuela, la mas popular, la mas bonita (según yo es fea, pero no es de celosa) , La jefa de las porristas, y la novia de Peeta Mellark, el chico mas popular y hot de la escuela. Según yo Peeta es un odioso, desde pequeños siempre me molestaba, y vive justo al lado de mi casa. Siempre viene a mi casa por que es el mejor amigo de Finnick y sus padres conocen a mi papa hace como 20 años, y la verdad son muy amigos. (pero los papas de Peeta están separados). Yo no soy tan popular, pero tampoco soy la mas nerd. Le verdad es que yo me encuentro sexy, no es por ser presumida y que paso todo el día pensando en mi pero soy muy delgada, tengo unos buenos pechos, unas sexys caderas, y no soy tan fea de cara. Mi pelo es muy liso y largo. Yo todavía soy virgen, me han tocado, pero todavía soy virgen. Quiero que mi primera vez sea con alguien especial, alguien que me ame o me quiera mucho. Tengo cuatro mejores amigas. Ellas son Alice, Madison, Mercedes y Jeniffer. Mercedes y Madison son gemelas, aunque son muy diferentes. Conozco a Jennifer desde que tengo memoria, siempre hemos sido mejores amigas. Alice es mi amiga, no se si mi mejor amiga por que no la conozco hace tanto tiempo, y se podría decir que es la mas "nerd" de nuestra clase. Siempre la molestan y yo la defiendo. La gente no se junta con ella por que dicen que es rara y muy estudiosa, pero es por que no la conocen. Mis mejores amigos son Cato y creo que Finnick. Conocí a Cato cuando tenía 11 años y juega en el equipo de futbol junto a Finnick y Peeta, pero hace mucho que no lo veo por que esta de intercambio en otro país. Finnick mas que mi amigo, es como mi hermano mayor, yo no lo trato como hermanastro sino como mi hermano mayor. Hoy fue el primer día de clases y…

Alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

- esta abierto…- dije sin ánimos recostada en mi cama

- hola Katniss...- dijo Finnick entrando a mi habitación y después cerró la puerta

- hola Finnick – dije tomando mi ipad que estaba en una mesita al lado de mi cama - ¿Qué pasa? – dije sin ánimos

- bueno, como ahora tengo dinero, te quería preguntar si el viernes, o el sábado me ayudarías a escoger algo en el centro comercial para Jennifer – dijo y se sentó en mi cama y yo quede un poco extrañada, como si me hablara en otro idioma ¿Jennifer?

- ¿Jennifer? ¿mi mejor amiga Jennifer?

- emmm… si… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? O sea, es mi novia. El domingo es nuestro aniversario de un mes – me dijo y yo quede en shock ¿Por qué no me dijo que salía con Finnick?

- WTF? ¿enserio tu y Jennifer están saliendo?¿como no me dijo? si soy su MEJOR AMIGA – dije resaltando las ultimas palabras

- ¿enserio no te dijo? Que raro… pero como eres su mejor amiga sabes lo que le gusta, así es que ¿me ayudas?

- mmm… ¿y que gano yo?- dije bromeando y sonriendo

- te invitaría a almorzar…

- mmm… ok, acepto – dije sonriendo

- ok, entonces… ¿el sábado o el viernes?

- no se, después nos ponemos de acuerdo ¿ok?

- ok – hizo una pausa - ¿aún sigues enojada con Glimmer?

- no, pero odio que sea tan cínica y que este todo el día detras de esa suelta de Delly

- si, es verdad. No saca nada con juntarse con Delly, si es como su sombra. Pero la verdad es que me caes mejor tu que mi hermana

- tu igual me caes mucho mejor que Glimmer

- jaja y ¿te cuento un secreto de ella?

- obvio – sonriente

- esta enamorada de…

- de…- dije emocionada

- de Peeta Mellark, el novio de su "mejor amiga" Delly – me dijo riendo

- OMG! Jaja Peeta nunca le va a hacer caso, y cuando Delly se entere no se como va a reaccionar

- si, pero Mellark me dijo que iba a terminar con Delly, es muy controladora

- apuesto que eso va a destruir a Delly – dije sonriendo – y seguro que Glimmer va a salir corriendo enseguida como tonta detras de Peeta

- ya quiero ver lo que va a hacer Glimmer para "conquistar" a Peeta, pero conociendo a Mellark a penas termine con Delly va a salir corriendo de tras de otra chica y Glimmer ni si quiera es una opción

- es un mujeriego…

- por eso me agrada…

- ¿estas diciendo que tu igual eres un mujeriego?- dije

- me refiero a que es gracioso como es con las mujeres…

- las trata como cosas, o sea si no son buenas en la cama, no sirven – dije mirando seria a Finnick y el estaba muerto de la risa – no te rías, que es verdad

- yo no lo estoy negando, pero ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

- por que soy mujer, y se como son los hombres.- dije y le guiñe el ojo

- ¿ah sí? Y ¿Qué tipo de hombre soy yo?

- tu no eres un hombre, eres Finnick – le dije sonriendo

- eso lo dices tu por que eres prácticamente mi hermana, pero si le preguntas a otra chica como Jennifer…- me dijo lo ultimo pícaro y se mordió el labio

- WTF? Por favor no me digas lo que haces con mi mejor amiga – le dije y empezó a reír – tu sabes que yo te quiero como si fueras mi hermano, y no me gustaría encontrarte con mi mejor amiga en la cama…- le dije bromeando

- jaja tu sabes que yo igual te quiero como si fueras mi hermana, y bueno creo que te tendrás que acostumbrar a...

- es como si yo me acostara con uno de tus mejores amigos…- lo interrumpí

- jaja no creo, pero ese tema lo dejaremos para otro día. Estoy cansado y quiero dormir…- me dijo parándose de mi cama

- si, yo igual estoy cansada. Buenas noches Finnick – le dije aún sentada en mi cama

- buenas noches Katniss...- me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente y Salió de mi habitación. Yo estuve un rato en el computador y me quede dormida con el computador en mis piernas.

Cuatro días después… (jueves)

POV Peeta:

- ¡Delly ya te dije que yo ya no quiero salir mas contigo! – le dije enojado

- pero ¿Por qué? No entiendo, yo lo tengo todo – me dijo enojada pero hace mucho tiempo ya no quiero estar mas con ella

- por que eres controladora, cínica y te crees mi dueña – le dije desafiándola con la mirada

- eso no es verdad…- me dijo apunto de llorar

- ya me canse de ti…- le dije enojado y salí de su casa. Delly sabía que yo hace tiempo que quería terminar con ella, y me ha estado evitando todo este ultimo tiempo. Lo bueno es que ya terminé con ella, y seguramente ahora esta haciendo una pataleta. Pero no me preocupa, ya no me importa Delly, ahora soy libre de acostarme con la chica que yo quiera. La verdad es que ya me canse de tener novia, es mejor estar solo y acostarme con varias chicas sin tener que preocuparme por algo. Lo malo es que en la escuela chicas que sean sexys casi no hay. Pero lo bueno es que como mi mama no esta mañana en la noche haré la mejor fiesta del año en mi casa y toda la escuela irá.

POV Katniss:

- vamos Alice, ¿por que no quieres ir mañana a la fiesta de Peeta?

- Katniss, tu sabes que a mi no me gusta ir a fiestas, y ¿Por qué vas a ir si no eres amiga de Mellark? Se llevan mal ¿recuerdas?

- por que invito a todo el mundo, incluyéndote, y todos saben que el hace las mejores fiestas, y no me voy a quedar en mi casa un día viernes en la noche escuchando desde mi casa la música y como todos la pasan bien, recuerda que es mi vecino

- si pero la ultima vez que fui a una fiesta contigo tu te fuiste con unos chicos y me dejaste sola toda la noche

- no, la ultima vez que fuiste a una fiesta conmigo unos chicos me invitaron a bailar y tu no quisiste venir y no pasaron ni 5 minutos y tu ya te habías ido

- es que los chicos solo te hablan a ti, a mi no. Y si uno me llegara a hablar, yo no sabría que decirle. Yo nunca en mi vida he tenido novio Katniss y menos he dado mi primer beso

- lo se, pero tienes 17 años, ¿no crees que ya es hora de un cambio?

- ¿a que te refieres con un cambio?

- a que te vistas diferente, que vallas a fiestas, que hables con chicos, que hagas mas amigas…

- es que tu sabes hacer todo eso pero yo no. A mi me gusta como soy, y no me importa perderme "la mejor fiesta del año". Katniss yo se que soy fea, que me visto como nerd, que no soy como las otras chicas, pero eso me hace única

- esta bien, como quieras. Tu te lo pierdes, pero yo se que tu podrías ser la chica mas bonita de la escuela si hicieras un cambio

- Katniss ya te dije que soy única, y tu y las otras chicas no, todas son iguales. Todas se maquillan, usan ropa con escote para presumir sus senos, seducen chicos…

- eso es lo que tu crees, pero ahora es tarde y quiero dormir, mañana en la mañana voy a salir con Finnick.

- ok, adiós – me dijo y colgó el teléfono. Odio que sea tan terca. Ella podría ser muy bonita si cambiara un poco su look. Y apuesto que todos la dejarían de molestar, ya estoy muy cansada de estar defendiéndola todo el tiempo. Pero mañana como no hay clases voy a ir a antes de almuerzo al centro comercial con Finnick a escoger que comprarle a Jennifer, luego almorzaré con él y en la tarde Madison y Mercedes van a venir a mi casa y nos vamos a arreglar para la fiesta de Peeta. Invite también a Alice, pero ella no quiere venir por que no piensa ir a la fiesta y porque ella nunca se maquilla ni nada de eso. Jennifer no ha ido en toda la semana a clases, ni contesta su celular, ni nada. No me he querido decir por que no me dijo que salía con Finnick, pero él me dijo que el lunes iba a ir a clases y que me va a contar todo.

A la mañana siguiente…

Desperté por los fuertes rayos de sol que me llegaban a la cara desde la ventana de mi habitación. El día estaba hermoso, y antes de ducharme me voy a poner mi bikini y voy a tomar un poco de sol y tal vez nade un poco en la piscina.

POV Peeta:

Practicamos futbol con Finnick por como una hora en su casa y luego nos metimos a su piscina. Su patio y su piscina son mas grandes que los de mi casa. Empezamos a pelear en el agua y llego la sirvienta

- Sr. Odair, su madre esta en el teléfono y quiere hablar con usted – dijo ella y nosotros paramos de pelear por un segundo

- ok, gracias – le dijo y ella se retiró – ya vuelvo Peeta – dijo saliendo de la piscina y tomo una toalla

- ok Sr. Odair – le dije para molestarlo

- no es gracioso, ya vuelvo – dijo y entro a la casa. Yo seguía en la piscina, se estaba demorando. Luego veo que una chica sale en traje de baño con unos lentes de sol puestos y se sienta a tomar sol, pero no se da cuenta de mi presencia. Esperen…esa sexy chica es Katniss. No puedo creer que en todos estos años que la conozco no me di cuenta de el perfecto cuerpo que tiene. Me encanta ese mini bikini que lleva puesto,. Nunca creí que ella fuera tan hot.

POV Katniss:

- te pongo bloqueador en la espalda…- escuche a una voz que me dijo eso y me asuste. Enseguida me senté en la silla que estaba recostada y me saque los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos.

- ah… eres tu, me asustaste – dije mirando a Peeta que estaba en mi piscina - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- estaba practicando futbol con Finnick y nos dio calor y nos metimos en la piscina… ahora Finnick esta hablando con su mama por teléfono – me dijo, pero creo que entendí la mitad por que yo estaba atentamente observando su sexy pecho. No sabia que Peeta fuera tan sexy - Katniss, ¿Qué me miras tanto? – me dijo sonriente e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

- ah… nada, es que me acorde de algo – le dije tranquilamente y me paré de la silla

- me encanta ese bikini, te queda muy sexy – me dijo mirando mis senos y yo enseguida tome una toalla y me tape – por que te tapas, si a mi no me molesta- me dijo sonriente y luego se mordió el labio

- que pervertido eres, tienes novia - le dije poniéndome mis lentes de sol

- ayer terminé con Delly…

- recién ayer terminaste con Delly y ya estas seduciendo chicas

- si, pero no a todas, solo a las que son tan hot como tu – me dijo y yo no le dije nada

- ¿Dónde me dijiste que estaba Finnick?- le dije algo incomoda

- para que…

- eso no te importa…

- ¿Por qué tan fría?

- solo dime donde esta

- hablando por teléfono con su mama

- ok – le dije y me di la vuelta para entrar pero…

- ¿vas a ir a mi fiesta esta noche?- me dijo. El aún seguía en la piscina

- todo el mundo va a ir…- le dije dándome la vuelta para verlo a la cara

- ¿incluyéndote?

- si – le dije y entre a mi casa y fui corriendo a mi habitación. ¿Qué fue eso? Peeta me estaba… ¿seduciendo? No se, pero se que es así con todas. Mejor ahora me voy a duchar.

POV Peeta:

Katniss se veía tan hot, es una diosa. Tiene ese perfecto cuerpo que me excita, pero ella nunca me agradó. Siempre me molesta y yo a ella igual. Por mucho que yo quiera no me voy a acostar con ella. O tal vez si, pero… es tan sexy

POV Katniss:

- y ¿Qué tienes pensado regalarle a Jennifer? – le pregunte a Finnick. estabamos en su auto de camino al centro comercial

- emmm… la verdad es que no se. ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Mellark?

- si, y ¿Jennifer va a ir?

- dijo que iba a tratar.- hizo una pausa - ¿a ti te molesta que salga con Jennifer? – me pregunto

- no. No me molesta, pero si me molesta que no me hayan dicho.

- yo no sabia que tu no sabias, creí que como eras su mejor amiga sabias.

- ¿Por qué no me quieren decir como empezaron a salir?

- no se, pero me dijo que no te contara

- por favor Finnick, dime – puse cara de perrito

- esa cara no funciona conmigo, y no quiero que se moleste

- pero yo no le diré que me dijiste…

- pero igual no te voy a decir. Aguántate hasta el lunes.

- ok, pero prométeme que si ella no me dice el lunes, tu me lo vas a decir… ok?

- Katniss...

- ¡por favor!

- ok, pero solo si ella no te dice el lunes

- esta bien

En la fiesta de Peeta…

POV Narrador:

Katniss la estaba pasando muy bien en la fiesta, pero luego empezó a tomar, y como ella no esta acostumbrada a tomar alcohol muy seguido rápidamente termino muy borracha. Decía muchas estupideces y se reía por todo. Por otro lado Peeta igual estaba un poco borracho, pero no tanto como Katniss. Cuando ya la fiesta estaba terminando Peeta se acerca a Katniss.

- sabias que eres muy hot – le dijo Peeta borracho a Katniss acorralándola contra la pared. Ella solo reía y asentía con la cabeza

- tu igual eres sexy Mellark, me encanta tu fuerte pecho…- dijo Katniss sin saber lo que decía ni hacia

- jaja, lo se, ¿quieres tocar? – le dijo Peeta sonriendo y casi nada conciente de lo que hacia

- ¿en serio puedo tocar?- le dijo sensualmente y sonriente a Peeta.

- claro, pero para que sea justo yo también tengo que tocarte

- me parece justo…

- entonces ven…- la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su habitación y cerro la puerta con seguro.

A la mañana siguiente…

* * *

**Buenooo este es el final del primer algunos personajes que no tienen que ver con los de HG pero de todas maneras no tienen demaciado protagonismo. Esperamos que les guste este nuevo fic :D mil gracias por leer**

**Besos!**

**ATT: NatYChips**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
